


Blue Moon Redemption

by DoubleDracos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleDracos/pseuds/DoubleDracos





	Blue Moon Redemption

July 31st, 2000

Theo pushes Harry up against the wall with a reverberating thud, a knee edging between Harry’s legs, easing them open, his hands up Harry’s shirt, exploring his body, softly tweaking his nipples as Harry’s hands gripped his clothed ass in a bruising grip. Theo yanked Harry’s shirt over his head, impatiently, pulling on Harry's waist, biting, not so gently, on Harry’s shoulder. He was rewarded by Harry’s husky, throaty moan as his hand worked its way down Theo’s jeans. Growling, not in the mood for foreplay, Theo spun harry around, yanked down both their jeans, with a hastily whispered spell thrusting hard into Harry’s firm bare ass. 

Gripping Harry’s hips bruisingly, he hammers into Harry relentlessly as Harry’s whimpers of pain from the sudden thrust turned into husky gasps of pleasure. Harry pushed his ass back against Theo’s bucking hips needily, moaning, panting Theo’s name as Theo’s hand stroked him as relentlessly as his cock pushed in and out of him, uncaring to the fact that they were shagging outside a club. With a yell, Harry came violently against the brick wall, causing Theo to withdraw and cum on Harry’s ass. Lighting a match to light his smoke, Theo looked down on the satisfied Harry - a Harry who didn't recognize him - and turned on his heel to walk away as long buried memories resurfaced.

September 1st, 1991

Theodore Nott watched Harry Potter curiously. Unlike the cheering Gryffindors and jeering Slytherins, Theo was fascinated by Harry. Potter sat down at the Gryffindor table and began to tuck into his dinner. Theo started to do the same, vowing to keep an eye on Harry. He wasn’t sure why he just knew he had to. He turned his attention to Draco who was bitching about how Potter rejected him. Little did Harry and Theo know everything that will happen depended on this singular moment. As Dumbledore stood up and began his barmy speech, green eyes looked up and met soft caramel eyes, something electric passing between them both. Draco watched Theo, his silver eyes narrowed in thought. He knew that his friend was starting to become smitten with the Saviour, while Gryffindors Golden Boy was confused as to what just happened.

Monday 24 June 1991

“Alas! Earwax!” Theo heard as he drew close to the now familiar hospital wing. He had been here over the year as his friend, Harry had been a regular guest. Especially after Harry’s Quidditch matches. He turned the corner as Dumbledore exited the hospital. “Ah, Mr. Nott”, the Headmaster twinkled down at him “Look after him, will you?” He asked, not expecting an answer as he strolled away, humming.  
Theo entered the wing to see the familiar sight of Harry sitting up in bed, yet this time he was surrounded by sweets and well wishes. Harry himself, was looking befuddled. A stray chocolate frog bounced out of the Hospital Wing as Theo sat by Harry in companable silence.

Saturday, June 1991.

Theo walked into the Grand Hall full of cheer, for the End of Year Feast. He sat in his customary spot at the Slytherin Table, amidst the Slytherin drapery. He noticed Harry’s sour face as he sat down. Harry, feeling Theo’s eyes on him, looked up and offered a sad smile disguised as a grimace. Before anyone could eat, Dumbledore stood up and began to waffle on about the year, bravery and courage. Before Theo could react, Dumbledore clapped his hands and the silver and emerald banners began to change to scarlet and gold with a rampant lion that roared in defiance. As Theo ate, he noticed that Harry didn't. He resolved to ask Harry about that next year.

The First Task. November 24, 1994

Theo didn't know when he realized he first became attracted to Harry. But he could pinpoint the very moment he fell in love with him. November 24, 1994. The First Task. He was sitting next to Blaise and Draco, who was somewhat dating at that point. He watched as Cedric transfigured a rock into a dog, and rescue the golden egg somewhat successfully. The French Veela went next, charming the dragon to sleep. The Bulgurian Seeker, Viktor Krum blinded his dragon. When Harry’s name was called, Theo’s heart leaped into his throat. When Harry summoned his Firebolt and lead his dragon in a death defying chase around Hogwarts, Theo cheered. When Harry grabbed the Golden Egg, Theo cried in relief.

The Third Task. The Aftermath. June 24, 1994.

A crack was heard. Concerned teachers and Headmasters raced forward. Harry was crying and no-one knew why. He was huddled over Cedric Diggory. Dumbledore moved forward as Amos Diggory began to wail. The entire gathered crowd was quiet as if a powerful silencing spell was cast over them. That silence was shattered in the next minute when Harry screamed: “He’s back!”. A look of fear passed through Theo’s soft caramel eyes as he looked over to Blaise, Draco, and Pansy, each knowing what was about to happen. And they were not looking forward to what was expected of them.

Battle of the Lightning-Struck Tower, 30 June 1996  
A green light flashed the night sky around the Astronomy Tower as the Dark Mark loomed above Hogwarts, eerily, otherworldly, signifying what just happened. Dumbledore’s body fell and time slowed down. McGonagall came barrelling out of the castle, heading towards the Gameskeeper hut. Theo could only stare in shock and horror, tears rolling down his face as he knew what he had to do. He watched as Harry confronts Snape, the Half Blood Prince. He saw Harry fall as Snape took Draco and strode away. He hated what he had to do but knew it needed to be done.

“Th-Theo” Harry crooked, pain filled emerald eyes looked up at Theo in a daze, yet some light was present as Harry was pleased to see his boyfriend. Theo helped Harry to his feet and kissed him softly, intensely the electric shock that they shared was absent. Time, which crawled up until now, halted. For Theo, this was his last kiss. When they finally pulled apart, Harry tried to talk only to be silenced by a crying Theo. “I’m so sorry Harry, I have to do this”  
“I know, Theo. I love you” Harry said, tears rolling down his face. A silvery white light shone as Theo recited the incantation “Obliviate”

November 4, 2000

Theo stared at his fireplace above which were photos of him and Harry, and Harry’s official Graduation Photo. Theo remembered that day even if Harry didn’t. He was the only one who turned up for Harry, his muggle relatives sent a non-apology note and a bloody shilling. Theo remembered how he cried, but was proud of Harry. A knock on his door startled him from his musings. He crossed the foyer to open the door and be greeted by Auror Potter standing on his doorstep, resplendent in his scarlet robes. “Theo,” Harry said, his emerald green warm and full of love “I remember everything” Harry proceeded to explain how, due to a magical mishap, he ended up being an assistant to the Unspeakables and how his memories returned. Theo cried, relieved, hugging Harry close to him.

June 24, 2002

Harry walked down the isle dressed in pure white, as Hermione, dressed in a silver gown led him up to the podium, an enchanted blue moon hanging in the air. Upon the podium, Theo stood, dressed in black. Next to him stood Blaise as the officiator. Rings were exchanged, Molly Weasley started to cry and time crawled as Blaise declared them partners. As Theo and Harry kissed, Theo felt at peace, as if he had finally been redeemed. Theo looked forward to the misadventures he’d be prone to, as Harry’s husband. Dawn blushed over the horizon as a new day and a new era of Theo’s life began.


End file.
